The Hand That Wields The Sword
by Final Hikari
Summary: As the Force solemnly crosses the Oradian Dunes during their escape of Fayel, Aya and Michelle observe the gradual changes in Capell and growing similarities to The Liberator. -Oneshot-


Final Hikari: Okay, first matter of business, I'd like to make this nice and clear that this is just a oneshot! I repeat, a oneshot! -shifty eyes- So don't shoot me, Dr. Meh! XD

Aya: Don't get your hopes up, your editor is going to be pissed either way.

Final Hikari: I know, I know. And she'll be even more bothered that I didn't have her edit it first. XD Anyway! -turns to readers- This is my first Infinite Undiscovery submission! I just finished the game, but I wrote this a while ago. I don't think I'm that great of a oneshot author, but I really love the Aya x Capell pairing, so I wanted to write something for them.

Capell: I thought you had several oneshots…

Final Hikari: I did, but I'm wary to post them. Is a oneshot that's a mere one page, 500 word composition acceptable? :O I'm kinda famous for big chapters, so I'm wary… But, now, I shall force Sigmund to say the disclaimer! -evil laughter-

Edward: That's disrespectful! Have someone other than the leader of the Liberation Force say it! Or at least use proper titles….

Final Hikari: -crosses arms- No. I am the author and you shall learn the extend of my powers! Plus, after I finish my Valkyrie Profile fan fiction, I intend to start a book about Siggy. -pokes him- Now say the disclaimer!

Sigmund: -uninterested stare- Final Hikari doesn't own anything Infinite Undiscovery.

Final Hikari: Well, I usually insist on being called 'The Final Hikari' by characters, but I'll make an expectation for you, Siggy. :D

Sigmund: -edges away subtly-

Final Hikari: Oh, and beware of spoilers. If you haven't already seen the fate of Sapran, tread carefully.

The Hand That Wields The Sword

The hot sun shining over the Oradian Dunes was reaching its most scorching peak. The group had to be as far from Fayel as quickly as possible, making the rest inconvenient. Their leader, the Liberator's imposter, was especially displeased with the need to stop.

They hadn't taken the unnecessary detour toward to the oasis to rest, so a tall, vertical rock slope casting a large shadow down over the sands had to suffice. There was no breeze, causing the humidity to be especially unbearable. The cool sea breeze of Port Zala wouldn't reach them for hours to come.

Michelle sighed heavily before plopping down the cool sand beside Aya. She didn't particularly like the older woman, partly due to the way they met, but resisted the temptation to scoot away. As the rest of the group came together, Eugene started passing bottles of water around. Aya had reached the realization shortly after joining the Force that there was an almost infinite amount of supplies in his backpack.

Aya glanced up to see Capell standing with his arms crossed, scanning the surrounding dunes. His expression was serious and he stood a few feet away from the rest of the group. He turned down the offer of water when Rucha hurried over to ask him. She frowned slightly and looked away.

Though it wasn't falling at the moment, the lunar rain and vermiform had become common in the area surrounding her home. When they first arrived at Zala, the sight had given her a deep feeling of foreboding. The repercussions of the rain truly made it look as though the world was being forsaken by its god.

"It's _so _hot out here," Michelle complained, sighing dramatically for a second time and glancing at Capell. "How isn't he exhausted in that suit of armor? It's sweltering enough in normal clothes…"

"The soldiers in Fayel have to follow a strict uniform code so the equipment they use doesn't conduct. There have been problems when the troops attempted to purchase new supplies independently."

"It must have been a year or so ago, but I asked Sigmund once if his armor conducted," Michelle said thoughtfully, "but he just shook his head at me and didn't reply. He did that a lot though…"

_I wonder why…_ Aya thought tiredly, unsurprised, though she kept her comment to herself.

Suddenly, Capell's hand flew to his sword's hilt. His gaze settled on a point just above a large dune several hundred feet away. Since he was the only unblessed in their group, they depended on him to locate any vermiforms.

"There's a vermiform coming this way," he announced, not waiting another moment before bounding off in that direction.

Edward muttered a curse under his breath impatiently as he stood and reached for his broadsword. "Hey, wait up!" he called after their leaded as Touma and Komachi followed.

Aya went to stand and join the fray, but Michelle placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The young princess of Fayel cast her a displeased look but Michelle's expression was unfazed. "You can stay, they can handle it. You should rest, it's still a long way to Port Zala."

She leaned back reluctantly, disliking being told what to do. "I know, but I still want to help."

"You worry about him too much," Michelle said casually, watching as Capell hung back to play his flute to materialize the two vermiforms. "You really don't have to anymore."

"That's your opinion," Aya retorted stubbornly.

"You're underestimating him."

"He has gotten stronger," Aya admitted, "but he isn't _that _great of a swordsman."

Michelle shook her head slightly. "Swordsmanship must be in his blood, it comes too naturally for him. It's more than just gaining experience, his style of fighting and demeanor in battle has changed."

Aya watched, remembering their conversation in Sapran from the day before darkly. _"Maybe it's all the people with lunaglyphs that should have died." _Two large flying enemies swooped down from the east toward the skirmish. Capell lowered his flute and drew his sword, holding the blade high above his head for a long moment. A familiar white light and destructive aura enveloped the weapon.

He swung the emblazed sword in a solid arch, sending the shockwave high into the air and slashing the quetzalcoatls deeply. One had its left wing severed and crashed to the ground, sending blood spraying and sand flying into the air. The other received a deep gash down its front and screeched at a deafeningly decibel as its blood rained down on the sand.

Michelle winced at the lurid red rain but didn't look surprised. It was a common sight; especially when inflicted by the Liberator's old weapon. "It almost looks as though the hand that wields that sword now is no different from the hand to whom the sword was given."

"Come again?" Aya questioned, only partly following the statement.

"He fights more like Sigmund did."

"Oh," Aya said flatly.

"He's gotten more determined and driven in the past few weeks. Though he hasn't really been himself since Sapran, it's almost impossible to tell them apart when he's like this."

"You mean when he's in a foul mood?" Aya asked dryly.

"Kind of," Michelle said, expression distant. "Sigmund was always stoic…it was impossible to know what he was thinking. He never let anyone close to him, either. I suppose something must have happened in his past, but if so, he never told anyone in the Force."

There was a long moment of silence before Aya spoke up.

"Sigmund was always kind of scary when he fought. He was amazingly powerful and created a lot of devastation to his enemies," Aya said, watching as Capell swiftly impaled a vermiform through the heart without hesitation. He retracted his sword abruptly, the metal covered in dark, ink-like blood. "I…don't want him to stay like this."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: -flipping through pages of guide book- O…R…A…D…I…N…-looks up to computer screen- Ha, spelled correctly first try! I got mad skills!

Aya: …It's a pretty simple word.

Final Hikari: Yes, but when I was small and innocent spelling tests made me hide under my bed. It's only been seven years since I started writing and expanded my vocabulary. XD

Edward: Innocent…?

Final Hikari: Yes, innocent. Anyway, there are two things I'd like to point out to my readers! Firstly, though this one might be fairly well known, vermiform actually is a word. O.o It's an adjective that means "worm-shaped." XD Also, you know when the enemies at the Oradian Dunes change and get stronger? Well, those new flying beasties, are quetzalcoatls.

Aya: Did you spell that off the top of your head, too?

Final Hikari: XD No, I didn't even try. To my surprise, the word was already in my spell checker! Quetzalcoatl, with a capital, is a Toltec and Aztec god and the legendary ruler of Mexico, represented as a feathered serpent. For the Toltecs, he was a god of fertile soil. But for the Aztecs, he was a sun god and also the god of death and resurrection.

Edward: …And you _researched _this?

Final Hikari: Nope, I just clicked the little icon for my all-knowing dictionary and that's what it told me. -sweet smile-

Edward: Right…is there anything else you want to rant about?

Final Hikari: Mmm, I think I'm done. I don't want to bore the readers. XD Please review!


End file.
